fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Feather
Feather - pixie kaligrafii i zdobnictwa, a także bliźniacza wróżka Seriny. Wygląd Feather posiada długie, blond włosy z kilkoma krótszymi pasmami przy twarzy. Nosi je związane w wysoki, masywny kok. Skóra pixie jest jasna o dość ciepłym odcieniu, a jej oczy mają kolor bladego turkusu. Na prawym policzku wróżki znajduje się znamie, które przypomina plamę granatowego atramentu. Jej skrzydełka mają wymyślny kształt, kolor bladej brzoskwini i połyskują. Pixie zazwyczaj ubrana jest w niebieską, średniej długości, rozkloszowaną sukienkę z białymi wstawkami. Do tego zakłada różowe, wiązane tasiemką buciki oraz rękawiczki w kolorze wstawek na sukience. Całość dopełnia srebrny naszyjnik, którego zawieszka przedstawia ozdobną wersję pierwszej litery imienia wróżki. Osobowość Dla Feather bardzo ważne jest bycie w centrum uwagi (tak jak dla jej czarodziejki, jednak pixie się z tym nie kryje i jest to u niej bardziej ewidentne). Stara się zapewnić ją sobie poprzez, wręcz przesadne, dbanie o wygląd. Jest on dla niej bardzo ważny także jako gwarant dobrego samopoczucia i pewności siebie. Wróżka jest perfekcjonistką. Przez pewien czas bardzo przeszkadzało jej znamię na policzku, bo zwracało (przede wszystkim jej) uwagę i wyglądało jak zabrudzenie. Po pewnym czasie przyzwyczaiła się do niego, ale w kwestii perfekcjonizmu nic się u niej nie zmieniło. Jest on mocno powiązany z jej mocami i zdolnościami, ponieważ w kaligrafii nie ma miejsca na błędy i niedoskonałości. To typowy ekstrawertyk - uwielbia opowiadać o sobie. Nie trudno więc zgadnąć, że jest dość próżna i samolubna. Nie jest zbyt pomocna i z trudem przychodzi jej zrobienie coś dla kogoś, zwłaszcza, gdy musi poświęcić coś swojego. Miłość jednak jest silniejsza niż strach, dlatego gdy jej czarodziejka potrzebuje pomocy (a zwłaszcza, gdy jest w niebezpieczeństwie) wróżka poświęca się dla niej. Wróżka bywa złośliwa, dlatego tak świetnie dogaduje się z Villee. Aby zapewnić sobie rozrywkę, pomaga jej w podstępach lub zwyczajnie obserwuje ich przebieg. Innym sposobem na odprężenie jest zabieranie się za różne robótki ręczne, których wykonywanie ułatwia jej bycie cierpliwą. Bardzo pilnuje porządku i jest wbrew pozorom pracowita - stara się, aby otoczenie było schludne, bo tylko w takim dobrze się czuje. Lubi także porządkować myśli, dlatego prowadzi wiele pamiętników. Są one bardzo starannie ozdabiane, więc same w sobie stanowią miniaturowe dzieła sztuki. Wie, jak się zachowywać i sprawnie prowadzi rozmowy - zwłaszcza, że jako ekstrawertyk potrzebuje dużo kontaktów z innymi. Lubi wiedzieć o innych wszystko, mimo tego, że wszelkie plotki po krótkim czasie zapomina. Potrafi być ekstremalnie miła i czarująca, gdy czegoś potrzebuje. Stąd we wszelkich przyjaznych gestach z jej strony inni doszukują się drugiego dna, chociaż czasami wcale go tam nie ma. Moce Moce Feather związane są z kaligrafią, liternictwem i drobnymi ornamentami. Potrafi bardzo pięknie pisać i ozdabiać swoje prace, wyczarowywać różne typy papieru, tuszu czy piór. Posiada także standardowe umiejętności w postaci rzucania zaklęć obronnych czy ataków. Zaklęcia: ostrza piór (atak), pergaminowa osłona, inne (nienazwane/niewerbalne) zaklęcia. Mocne strony *'Kaligrafia i liternictwo' - to jej główne talenty. Pixie potrafi bardzo pięknie pisać z użyciem różnych, także niestandardowych, narzędzi. Potrafi także projektować własne wzory liter, loga czy ozdabiać księgi/drobne przedmioty. Posiada bardzo zręczne ręce, którym w czasie pracy nie zdarza się nawet drgnąć; *'Szybkie czytanie' - Feather potrafi czytać szybciej niż czarodziejki lub inne mieszkanki jej wioski. Jest to umiejętność poniekąd związana z jej mocami; *'Spostrzegawczość' - jako perfekcjonistka, pixie jest bardzo spostrzegawcza. Potrafi zauważyć nawet minimalne różnice w czyimś wyglądzie lub zachowaniu. Inni często proszą ją o pomoc w ocenieniu, czy coś chociażby nie zginęło na skutek obecności czarownic w danym miejscu; *'Zaangażowanie' - wróżka jest bardzo pracowita i gdy już coś zacznie, stara się to skończyć jak najszybciej jednocześnie dbając, aby jakość rękodzieła nie ucierpiała z powodu pośpiechu. Pracuje więc wolno, ale bez zbędnych przerw i rozpraszania się; *'Niewidzialność dla osób niemagicznych' - poza Magicznym Wymiarem, pixies są niewidzialne dla dorosłych. Słabości *'Brak poczucia czasu' - poprzez swoje zaangażowanie w pracę, skupia się na niej całkowicie i nie ma wówczas poczucia czasu. Sprawia to, że często cały dzień przecieka jej między palcami i omijają ją, nieraz ważne, wydarzenia; *'Mówienie bez ogródek' - jest dość bezpośrednia w swoich wypowiedziach i nieraz nie szczędzi innym złośliwych komentarzy na temat ubioru czy jakiejś cechy wyglądu; *'Owady' - brzydzi się wszelkiego rodzaju robactwem, a najbardziej ślimakami i dżdżownicami. Jest to dość niespotykane u pixies, których wioska znajduje się w lesie, przez co mają one kontakt z tymi stworzeniami na co dzięń; *'Niewielki rozmiar' - to słabość wszystkich pixies. Naraża ona je na nowe rodzaje niebezpieczeństwa, a ponadto ich czary są o wiele słabsze od zaklęć czarodziejek. Pochodzenie thumb Wioska Wróżek - ukryta lokacjaPod tym i pod kilkoma innymi względami przypomina ona wioskę smerfów., miejsce narodzin i zamieszkania wszystkich Pixies. W jej sercu znajduje się Drzewo Życia, z którego te istoty przychodzą na świat. Herbata z jego liści uleczy wróżki z każdej choroby. Drugie Drzewo Życia to drzewo łączące w sobie dobrą i złą magię, utrzymujące równowagę w Magicznym Wymiarze. Trzecie drzewo, które poznajemy to Drzewo Portali zawierające klucze do wszystkich drzwi w Magix. W wiosce ukryty był fragment Kodeksu, którego strażniczką jest Ninfea. Relacje Rodzina Relacje Feather z innymi pixies są dobre, pomimo jej raczej nieprzyjemnego usposobienia. Wynika to z dobrych serc, jakimi na ogół odznaczają się te małe stworzenia. Przyjaciele Pixie przyjaźni się głównie z Villee, ponieważ obie mają dość trudne charaktery. Poczucie wyobcowania, istniejące nawet wśród przyjaznych im wróżek, zbliżyło te dwie istoty do siebie. Jest to dość mocna relacja, chociaż i w niej nie brakuje zbędnych złośliwości. Mimo wszystko obie wiedzą, że muszą trzymać się razem, bo nikogo lepszego od siebie nie znajdą. Feather ma także dość dobre relacje ze swoją czarodziejką - Seriną. Bardzo chętnie słucha jej muzyki, choć oczywiście niejednokrotnie nie szczędzi dziewczynie także krytyki. Ma to na celu oczywiście popychanie czarodziejki w stronę polepszenia jej kompozycji i umiejętności. Zajmuje się także spisywaniem tekstów piosenek mieszkanki Melodii. Miłość Brak.W serialu "Klub Winx" nie przedstawiono męskich odpowiedników pixie, nie wiadomo czy zakochują się one i tworzą pary. Przychodzą na świat dzięki małemu Drzewu Życia więc istnienie związków wydaje się być niepotrzebnym. Pixies najpewniej się nie zakochują i jedyne życie miłosne, w którym mają udział, to to należące do ich bliźniaczych czarodziejek. Wrogowie Wrogami pixies są głównie drapieżniki lub osoby parające się czarną magią - jest tak z powodu wielu magicznych sekretów ukrytych w ich Wiosce, takich jak np. Drzewo Życia czy Kodeks. Wróżki stanowią również sojuszniczki czarodziejek i uzupełniają je swoimi mocami. Ciekawostki *Jej magicznym zwierzątkiemZwierzakiem, który wraz z nią przyszedł na świat. jest paw imieniem PrideZ ang. duma, tu: pycha; *Wystrzega się wszelkich potraw, które z dużym prawdopodobieństwem mogą zostawiać plamy na jej ubraniach; *W związku z powyższym, jest dość wybredna - najchętniej je dość suche potrawy i pije głównie wodę; *Jej ulubionym zapachem jest zapach książek (bez względu wiek czy na rodzaj papieru, na którym są spisane/wydrukowane); *Ciężko powiedzieć, czy muzyka klasyczna jest jej ulubioną ze wględu na swoje piękno, czy ze względu na snobizm małej wróżki; *Gdy czyta, przykłada szczgólną uwagę do poprawności tekstu. Bardzo denerwują ją najdrobniejsze błędy czy powtórzenia. Gdy występują, magicznie je poprawia; *Gdy wędruje (nawet z jakąś osobą), przegląda się w każdej, napotkanej powierzchni, w której jest to możliwe; *Denerwują ją wszelkiego rodzaju ozdoby do włosów czy kapelusze, dlatego stara się ich wystrzegać; *Najbardziej lubi pisać piórem, choć lubi także eksperymentować i samodzielnie tworzyć narzędzia; *Koncept tej postaci zmieniał się kilkukrotnie: począwszy od imienia, poprzez wygląd (miała odznaczać się dość sędziwym wiekiem i staromodnym ubiorem) aż do mocy/umiejętności, do których miało należeć jeszcze kronikarstwo; *Dzieli datę urodzin z wokalistką country Dolly Parton, znaną między innymi z utworu Jolene; *Strój wróżki jest inspirowany kostiumami do tańca Silver spoons z programu Dance MomsLiNK; *Imię pixie - Feather - oznacza pióro. Choć po angielsku pióro, którym piszemy to pen, zanim znane nam pióra zostały wynalezione ich funkcję pełniło ptasie upierzenie; *Pierwsza wersja jej imienia miała mieć coś wspólnego z Herodotem - postacią uważaną za ojca historii, jednak jego imię było za długie i trudno było utworzyć żeńską wersję, zaś po skróceniu otrzymywało się Herę, która jest osobną postacią; *Druga wersja imienia miała nawiązywać do angielskiej królowej Wiktorii, a także do epoki wiktoriańskiej, która przypada na czas jej panowaniaKronikarstwo kojarzy się z zapisywaniem historii, a padło właśnie na tę epokę ze względu na modę ówczesnych lat. Pisownia imienia pozostała wierna oryginalnejDodatkowo większość imion w serialu miała angielskie brzmienie. Galeria Feather-codzienny-halszka454.png|Codzienny - uaktualniony Hera-codzienny-halszka454.png|Codzienny (stara wersja) Przypisy Kategoria:Pixies Kategoria:Halszka454 Kategoria:Kobiety